gordianplotfandomcom-20200214-history
/Analyzing Assignments/
http://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Rhetoric_and_Composition/Analyzing_Assignments Snowflakes, Fingerprints, and Assignments Writing assignments in college differ as much as instructors. There is no one guidebook, approach, or set of rules that every college teacher has to consult when putting together assignments. This means that although some assignments may resemble others, each one is unique. The process of writing helps us to learn because it forces us to think. Writing involves using our own judgment on which research to include, our analysis of that research, and creativity in the way we put it all together for maximum impact on the reader. That's why you will want to devote some time to thoroughly understand an assignment before you begin. Don't wait until the night before the assignment is due to begin asking questions. Preparedness will save you energy by replacing time spent on guessing and revising your work with time spent on strengthening your work. The benefits of learning to analyze assignments will help you to better comprehend the goals of all of your classes and future fields of study, as well. Analyzing an Assignment * Read the assignment thoroughly. Even if it's long, resist the temptation to skim because you don't want to misundestand guidelines or points and risk turning in an incomplete assignment. It's also helpful to read the assignment a second time. Details can be overlooked upon first readings. As you're reading, underline any areas where you have questions, or those words you feel are of particular importance. Ask yourself why the instructor has given this assignment. How does it relate to what you're studying in class? Pay attention to key words in the assignment such as compare, contrast, analyze, etc. Who is your audience? What style is required, formal or informal? What type of documentation is required, examples, statistics, scholarly research? If a specific number of sources are required, how many must be books vs. on-line sources? What type of citation is required, APA, MLA, etc.? Is there a page or wordcount minimum/maximum? * Get answers to your questions. This can be accomplished by visiting with your instructor after class, e-mailing your instructor, stopping by during his/her office hours, or making an appointment. This is a crucial factor in turning in a high-quality assignment. If you do this one thing, chances are you'll be head and shoulders above your classmates. * Writing Centers. Many colleges & universities have this resource available. Tutors are helpful in reviewing writing assignments with you, before you begin. Make certain to bring along the assignment sheet as tutors will always request to review this document. If you're feeling somewhat confident in what you need to include in the assignment, bring your completed outline and/or your first draft of your paper together with your assignment sheet. Tutors can also review your final draft before final submission to your instructor. Many writing centers allow you to make appointments online for convenience, and may also have "walk-in" availability. It's a good idea to check out availability options one week in advance of when you'll actually need the appointment. . . or longer if it will be during finals week. If you cannot visit a writing center, many centers have excellent writing tips available on their web sites. SCSU's maintains such a site at http://leo.stcloudstate.edu/. You may want to visit The Write Place site at: http://stcloudstate.edu/writeplace to examine their services or schedule an appointment. * Make a list - check it frequently. After you're sure you understand the assignment, list all of the elements needed to complete the assignment. Keep this list visible whenever you’re working on the assignment to make sure you’re on the right track. Sample Assignments Research Paper Write a five page research paper on a topic of your choice within the theme of What Makes Us Healthy? * Complete a research proposal form. This involves identifying the five essential ingredients of your work: # The specific topic # The purpose of your paper - explain, analyze, argue? # Who's your intended audience - general or specialized? # Your voice as the writer - informer or advocate? # Questions you intend to address in your research. * Keep your focus narrow. This paper could include one of the following: health & nutrition, health & exercise, health & meditation. You could also focus on a certain age group such as infants, young adults, senior citizens, etc. * Create a working bibliography. This next step continues your research process. Once you've found your sources, usually a minimum of five, list the sources that you plan to work with on your research project using the format required, such as MLA or APA. Make certain you know how your sources must be obtained, print, electronic media, etc. * Once you have your first rough draft completed, analyze the paper for the following: # The introduction should identify the topic. # Thoroughly review literature on the topic. # Provide a clear thesis. # The body should evaluate the issue/s. # Compare & analyze the details. # Cite experts and supporting evidence. # The conclusion should provide a clear interpretation and discussion of your findings.This can be done by restating your thesis, offering solutions, or stating a final opinion. * Remember, what distinguishes a research proposal is that it deals with the problem of understanding something. Design a workable plan to investigate the topic and produce new and interesting insights. Short Story Paper Write a fictional short story. * Brainstorm for an idea. Brainstorming exercises can take many forms. One way is to write for a few minutes without worrying about aspects such as grammar and spelling. Write the first thing on your mind and elaborate on it. Then stop after a few minutes and review what you've wrote. There may be a great idea hidden in this stream-of-consciousness exercise. You can try this, but you may also want to be creative in your exercise. Try writing a paragraph without using an "s" or take the view of someone (or something) you've never thought about before. For example, imagine yourself as a bird and describe what you would see flying above the ground. Even if you don't want to write a story about a bird, this exercise may prepare you for leading your mind to other avenues. * Create an outline. After you've thought of an idea, start making an outline. This doesn't need to be extremely detailed (after all, you will probably end up changing the structure of the story several times throughout the writing process), but it will create a guideline to follow. This way, when you're in the middle of composing the story, you will be less likely to digress. It will also remind you of ideas that you would have otherwise forgotten. An outline can be extremely simple. Here is an example: # Man walks around the town. # He just lost his job. # He meets a woman while ordering food. # She tells him that she's just been kicked out of her home by her parents. # They begin to talk and walk around the town. # She leaves to go to the bathroom and her wallets falls out of her back pocket. # The man decides whether to take it from her and leave, or do the right thing and give it back. * Now write a first draft. Follow your outline. Add what you feel is best. The first draft of anything is usually a mess, so don't worry about it being perfect. * Revision. This is when you start to pay attention to structure, spelling, and grammar. When looking through the first draft, keep the following hints in mind: # Does your story have rising tension? Each scene in your story should build tension. The tension should grow until it culminates into an event. However, though this event should happen towards the end, it should not be the conclusion of your story. In the above example, this event would be the man taking the wallet. The structure should follow this pattern: growing tension ---> growing tension ---> event ---> unresolved ending (look at hint seven for more on endings). # Conflict. Does your story have conflict? Conflict can come in the form of person vs. self, person vs. person, or person vs. nature. There needs to be some sort of conflict or tension in every scene. Any scene that does not have conflict will appear drab and boring. Imagine a scene where two characters agree with one another in every way. This is hardly captivating. Make a disagreement (however small or large) for the character or characters. # A change for the main character. By the end of the story, your main character should have undergone some kind of change. Remember that the change doesn't have to be good. In the above example, the man may start the story by thinking that he has always maintained his dignity. However, with the troubles of his life compounding, he decides to take the money from the woman. The events in the story should trigger these changes. # Look for common mistakes. These mistakes include switching from past to present tense, and moving from first to third person. It is easy to accidentally switch in the middle of paragraph (especially if you're in the middle of a "groove"). If you notice this when you read through your copy, don't let it discourage you! Finding these mistakes means that you're training yourself to spot these problems. # Sustain action. Does your story move? Every sentence should have some sort of action. A character should be always moving, thinking, talking, etc. If there is a sentence where nothing is happening, it means that the story has hit a standstill. # Add concrete details. It's almost always best in creative writing to use concrete details over abstractions. Show the reader the story, and don't tell the reader how he/she is suppose to interpret the story. # Avoid a fully resolved ending. The problems and issues at the end of the story should not come to a complete resolution. The characters should have to deal with the consequences of their decisions. It doesn't need to be long; it can take a page or less. In the example, the ending would be the man dealing with his taking of the wallet. Do not summarize the story in the last paragraph, rather let it linger or drift. * Write a second draft. You may not want to rewrite the whole thing. Instead, just change what you feel needs to be while keeping in mind the above hints. * Receive feedback from an honest source. Analyzing a story does not have to be completely your project. Other eyes can often uncover problems and mistakes that were missed previously. * Repeat the draft and feedback process until satisfied. * Themes usually come naturally in a story. If you begin a story with an agenda, you'll often find yourself describing the theme and not the story. Allow the themes to develop. This isn't a research paper. This is creative writing. Cover Letter Paper Write a professional cover letter for a resume. * Keep the goal in your mind. When writing a cover letter, you must remember that it is supposed to be used as a way to get the reader to move onto the resume. Think of the cover letter as the first of many impressions you'll make on a potential employer. Does your letter grab the interest of those who might read it? * Keep it specific and on topic. Before you begin, keep in mind that the person reading your cover letter will probably have many, many applications to read through. The reader will probably want the information pertaining to the job upfront, making it easier for she/he to evaluate the letter. * Keep your information relevant, so you can turn this information into an argument for your potential employment later on. This is not always easy. You will have to do some research on the business that you hope to be employed by. You'll need this information to find the names of the people you're writing to. This work will later show that you have a strong interest in the company. * Does your paper contain an argument? Your argument can take three different forms. The three forms are as follows: # Construct an argument based on what your own decisions. One of the questions that the reader will probably have is "What can this person do for us?" You may know from your research what a company needs, but you may have to guess, as well. The more you show that you know the company, the more it'll appear that you want the job. This argument may lead into other arguments, because while you'll state what you want to do, you'll also be providing what you will do. # Plan an argument based on you can do for this specific organization. This can take either the form of showing how technically competent you are, or how well you can interact with others in the company. For the most part, you should attempt to incorporate both into your paper. # Formulate an argument based on what you will actually do. This is the hardest one to pull off of the three. By describing what you had done in the past, you will show what you will bring to your new job. For example, by saying that "I've been working at the same job for the past four years" shows that you have dedication, and you will utilize this dedication at the new job. A few points to keep in mind: # Try to avoid "boasting." Instead of explicitly stating that "I'm very, very good at this job and I'm a hard worker," use facts to make your arguments. If you boast about yourself then it makes you seem like you're condescending or egotistical. However, if you feel like you just need to say it straight forward, then go ahead. Balance humility and confidence, and most importantly, use what feels right. # Be sure to state your intentions in the first sentence. Don't waste time. Tell them in the first sentence, "I am applying for the (specific) job at (insert company here)." # If you're responding to a specific for particular position, immediately announce this in your cover letter. Or if you're writing to ask about positions which may be (or may become) available, then state that as soon as possible, too. # Be sure to put your phone number and possible email address in the conclusion paragraph or beneath your signature. # End your letter on a positive note. For example: "I look forward to hearing from you soon," or "I appreciate your consideration and please do not hesitate to contact me at your earliest convenience,". *Be sure to check if you formatted the letter correctly - spacing, alignment and layout are essential. A cover letter needs to look like a cover letter. As you may have gathered from the previous paragraphs, a cover letter is not where you need to unleash a firestorm of creativity. Therefore, keep your letter traditionally structured. # Your address should be in the top-left corner. # Directly under your address should be the date. # A space. # The name of the person you're writing to, followed by his/her address. # A space. # Then the salutation, such as "Dear Mr. Blank." <- (a period, not a comma.) # A space. # Your body paragraphs. # After the body paragraphs there should be "Sincerely," your signature, your name typed, and your enclosure. Does your letter follow this format? If not, you need to change it. Poetry Assignment Analyzing a poetry assignment is nothing like analyzing a short story. Usually, you're free to choose the topic of your poem. However, there are guidelines concerning the creation of modern poetry that will contribute to a stronger piece. Poetry styles vary . Because of this differing styles, this assignment will pertain mainly to modern poetry aesthetics and conventions. Ask yourself some questions. If any of these words are unrecognizable, look them up. When writing poems, possibly consider these: # Is it required that the poem fit some required form? If so, try your best to match it. # Is the poem traditional (one having an established form) or organic (free verse)? # Establish a mood, theme or feeling. # Perhaps, while writing, place yourself in a location or recall a memory which evokes sensory images (sight, sound, smell, taste, touch, 3rd eye). # Is this a monologue? a dialogue? a rant? an epitaph? a song? a joke? a story? a hymn? a memoir? If not, what is it? # Experiment with the visual format: Play with the spacing, line length, punctuation, and layout. # Your references: are they to fictional/real places, people, locations or events? # Be aware of the music of the language: assonance, consonance, rhyme, rhythm, meter, pauses, emphasis (You could also sit and listen to music, nature, or the world while writing). # Is there action? a bend? motion? a shift? Should there be? # Your verbs: are they active or passive? Present, past or future tense? Why? # Does the title fit the poem? Does it need a title? # Does the poem resolve itself in the end or simply drift off? Does it need to? # Shuffle the whole thing around: lines, blocks, stanzas. # Read it forward, backward, sideways, inside out and upside down. Which is best? # Have fun, it is only a poem. A List of Basic Poetic Terms Simile- The comparison of two things using the word "like," or "as." The sky was blue like a robin's egg. Metaphor- The comparison of two things without the word "like," or "as." The summer tar was hot lava. Personification- Giving human qualities to nonliving things. The roses wept in her arms. Synecdoche/Microcosm- A small part of something that stands for the whole. A homeless man, begged me for work. It caused me to think long about the unemployment problems. Apostrophe- Addressing an inanimate object. Oh leather jacket, you make me look so tough! End Rhyme- When the end words of lines of poetry rhyme. Roses are red, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet, And I love you. Internal Rhyme- When words within the same line rhyme. That day he said he wished I'd drop dead. Slant/Imperfect/Off Rhyme- When end words of lines can be made to sound similar, but do not actually rhyme. I looked to the sky In all her majesty. Alliteration- The repetition of consonants at the beginnings of words. "Five m''iles ''m''eandering with ''m''azy ''m''otion." -Coleridge Assonance- The repetition of vowel sounds. ''I l''ie'' f''ive ti''mes a day. Consonance- The repetition of consonants anywhere in the line. I love tha''t'' t''iny little womba''t. Onomatopoeia- Words that signify sounds. The crashing, and clashing, and buzzing, hummed in my head. Euphony- Sounds that blend harmoniously together. Harmonious horns are holding me now as I float. Cacophony- Words that sound harsh together. That clacking corroded Connery's tractor seat. Persona- The voice or stance the poet has adopted. Are they themselves, a different race, gender? An animal? I, a baby, stare into my mobile, watching blobs of color float musically by. Synesthesia- The blending of senses. Using one sense to describe another. The fruit tasted red. I heard the flavor loudly. She smelled like violence. Anaphora- The repetition of the beginning word of different lines. And I said to the vicious monster "And who might you be?" And it answered me, "I am a monster." And I said, "Oh." Colloquial Style- The language of the people. Not high and difficult to understand. We walked together for a while. VS. The trodden path beset afore my lady and I, her mate accompanied us a time. Lyric Poetry- Often a rhyming, almost sing-songy pastoral type poem. The poetry of love songs. "Why do birds suddenly appear, Every time, you are near?" - Backarack Enjambment- The purposeful ending of lines in places that give a particular feeling/meaning to that line. "The plane crashed Into fierce grey clouds." - Doberstein Caesura- Natural pauses within lines. We stopped to catch our breath, and saw the sun Peak through clouds, as we smelled the fleeing rain. Anadiplosis- When the last word(s) of one line becomes the beginning of the next. "Emptiness is loneliness, and loneliness is cleanliness, and cleanliness is Godliness, and God is empty, just like me." -Smashing Pumpkins Identify Key Words in Assignments Identifying key words in an assignment can help you determine what type of thinking the professor wants you to demonstrate. The following six areas of competencies are from Bloom's Taxonomy. To learn more, visit: http://jerz.setonhill.edu/writing/style/taxonomy.htm. *'Knowledge': This becomes evident in how well you remember the subject matter, such as the major ideas, dates, places, events, etc. Questions may begin with: Identify, describe, examine, when, where, who. *'Comprehension': How well you understand the information presented. Can you describe the information in your own words? Questions may begin with: Interpret, contrast, predict, discuss. *'Application': Can you use the principles learned to solve other problems in different situations? Questions may begin with: Illustrate, examine, modify, experiment, relate. *'Analysis': Can you recognize hidden meanings, see patterns, identify the underlying parts? Questions may begin with: Separate, order, connect, classify, divide, explain. *'Synthesis': Can you relate knowledge from different areas to draw conclusions? Questions may begin with: Modify, rearrange, substitute, design, invent, generalize. *'Evaluation': This involves verifying the value of the evidence when solving controversies, developing opinions, etc. Questions may begin with: Decide, convince, select, compare, summarize.